Company
by YuriAllDahWay
Summary: Mitsuki Nase, a Spirit World Warrior always thought that everyone was alone. Once she associates with the clumsy girl Mirai Kuriyama a bit, she starts to doubt her conclusion a bit.


**AN: Hey guys, I'm here with a Mitsuki x Mirai FF. It's a bit on the short side, but it's okay since there needs to be a bit more yuri in Kyoukai no Kanata/Beyond the Boundary. So yeah. Have fun.**

* * *

Initially, she enjoyed being alone. She always lived with the line, "Everyone is alone, one way or another." To her, it was true. From the half-human, half-youmu Akihito Kanbara, to her perverted older brother named Hiromi Nase, they were all alone one way or another. For Akihito, it was more apparent, seeing how many only associated with him purely because of the risk of his beast unleashing and causing rampage once more. How many times had he lost control? Mitsuki forgot.

For her brother, it was a different story. She was unsure whether or not her brother knew, and simply covered it up with his sister complex. Or maybe he did know, but simply embraced it. It was a paradox to her, which eventually led to the conclusion that she made; humanity was a rather huge puzzle, and an unsolvable one at that. Every individual was too complicated and intricate to solve. To cover up the faults, they created things like logic, perfection, acquaintances, friends, family, and company.

The more Mitsuki Nase thought about it, the more complicated her reasoning became. But maybe that's why it made sense to her.

But Mitsuki wasn't so sure about that bespectacled girl named Mirai Kuriyama. She must be alone, correct? Her clan was annihilated because of their ability. She killed her only 'friend'. Yet she didn't necessarily push away the company of Akihito, Hiromi, or herself. It confused Mitsuki, especially when the girl asked her to accompany her to the festival. Her refusals only added fuel to Mirai's begs, and in the end, the Nase could only agree.

Initially, Mitsuki thought she was going to have—to say the least—a rather horrid time at the festival. That was not the case at all. Watching the clumsy girl trip over her own two feet, and exclaim in awe at the candles and lanterns provided entertainment for Mitsuki. She couldn't help the soft smile that grew gradually.

It grew, and Mitsuki found herself enjoying another's company. It made her realize that maybe she loved other's company in the first place. From Izumi's, to quite possibly Akihito and Hiromi's, she enjoyed the company. Why else would she tease fetish-loving Kanbara or give in to some of her perverted brother's requests? Her smile faltered a bit, and she found herself reaching a new conclusion: being around other people isn't so bad either.

"Mitsuki-senpai! Look over here! Aren't the candles so pretty?" A pair of amber eyes turned to her, glistening with excitement in the glow of the festivity lights and moon. Mitsuki's heart lurched and raced as she nodded a bit, approaching the girl.

Maybe her conclusion wasn't exactly quite right. Kneeling next to the girl, she watched as the tiny flames danced in their own unique way; such a simple thing that managed to express beauty in a bizarre way. Perhaps it was the same with friendship?

"They're all pretty, aren't they?" Mirai repeated again, her voice now a whisper.

Mitsuki just had to nod softly. "Yes."

The shrieks of little children and laughter of adults young and adult pierced the air. They sat there in quiet, observing the lanterns before two familiar voices rang out above the rest.

Mitsuki frowned. She gave a quick glance at Mirai, who was now fretting over Akihito. A string of jealousy pulled slightly at her chest, and the Spirit World Warrior straightened. She caught her brother's eye, and instantly walked over to his side.

"Onii-chan, I want a chocolate-covered apple."

Hiromi brightened instantly, making his voice go up an octave as he started showering Mitsuki with unwanted compliments of how cute she was. Rolling her eyes, the younger sister looked over to her left, where Mirai noticed her gaze and stared back. The ditsy girl gave a shy nod. The other returned a subtle smile.

Perhaps the word 'acquaintance' fits with their current relationship. Then maybe they can go on to 'friends'.

And although it seemed unlikely, Mitsuki hoped that they would be what some called 'lovers'.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, feel free to review or PM us for any requests you may have. And yeah, pretty much it.**

**Ciao. c:**


End file.
